


Young, Bright and No Jim No

by Aoida_blue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age-reversal AU, Jim is a captain dammit, M/M, de-aged Bones, hes old enough to know better, ye olde prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: So. Jim may have a problem. A kind of big soul-shattering kind of problem. Or maybe more of "a brilliantly attractive and so goddamn young doctor" sized problem.Either way he was screwed. And not in the kind of way he liked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on my blog a lonnnng time ago. Posting it up here to keep all the fics in the one place.

It had been an hour. Or maybe two, tops. But already that… that kid had been on his ship too long cause-

“Its illegal.” Jim muttered, eyes flicking back and forth out the open expanse of space, “I mean of course its illegal. Maybe not here, but somewhere. And as my duty as a Federation Captain I have follow the laws that may be of offence to our potential trade partner’s right? Right.”

“I do not follow your process of thoughts.” Spock added, dry and as the dust and Kirk glanced at him, blinking as if surprised to see him.

Okay. Sure. Sue him. Jim had kind of forgotten Spock had been standing right there. To be fair, it was one hell of crisis that Jim Kirk was facing. A big, world breaking kind of crisis. The kind that smashed lesser captains to smithereens.

One, which surely was something the First Mate should be involved in too. Kirk side-eyed Spock considering.

“In fact.” Jim enounced his words carefully, “One could say that being that attractive is a danger and should be in fact rectified.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose.

“Are you referring to-“

No. Kirk couldn’t let his name be spoken, so instead spoke louder, slower.

“The fact he is ridiculously intelligent and, it could be implied, amazingly single, only compounds the matter.”

The other of Spock’s brows rose to meet the first.

“Do you mean to kill the doctor or date him?” Spock intoned, regardless of what his eyebrows were doing, he still sounded as if he was doubting the Captain’s sanity.

Which there was cause for, because-

Kirk pressed the side of his fist to his mouth, frowning hard.

“He’s so young.” Kirk said slowly, “Too young. Hell, Computer how young is-“

“Captain.” Spock said, words a little sharp and-

“Old enough to know what he’s doing.”

Oh. Oh Fuck. Jim didn’t waste another second to look up and grin, his dazzling, brightest grin.

“Doctor McCoy.” Jim greeted, nodding his head a bit, “What brings you up to the Captain’s office?”

McCoy, the young(est, Jim would bet) doctor Jim had recruited after to looking at his work profile (astounding for anyone, let alone for his age) and how he made a scowl that should have cramped and twisted his features attractive? Jim had no clue, but knew a thousand modelling agencies that would have paid billions for it. It was probably his eyes, those expressive windows into the soul-

Yup. He was totally up to the bad poetry part of his infatuation. Awesome.

“Captain.” McCoy said, shortly, crossing his arms across that tight (god, of course it had to be sinfully tight) shirt, “If my age is a problem and you’ve…. Changed your mind about having me on-board, I’d appreciate if you told me now so we stop wasting time.”

Spock was giving him the ‘this is your fault and I will watch you drown yourself pathetically you overgrown man-child’ look. He never would say those words, of course, but Jim knew he had a look that conveyed it well enough for him. It wasn’t a look Jim appreciated.

Jim let the smile drop, it wasn’t doing anyone any favours and put on his best Captain face.

“Doctor.” Jim said slowly, drawing out the title, a mark of respect because regardless how old this kid was, he was damned smart, and more than earned that title, “Your age is not an issue, it is a privilege to have a brain like yours on board my vessel.”

Just a shame for Jim’s sanity that it came with a body like that, all broad chest and strong arms and oh, capable fingers that twisted-

Focus.

McCoy scowled harder.

“Right then what is it.” He demanded.

Jim frowned innocently, “Sorry what-“

“Your. Problem. With. Me.” McCoy repeated slower, and Jim was just the idiot kid that didn’t understand his big fancy words.

Jim glanced over to Spock, compulsively, and Spock watched him back, measuredly, not giving him an inch of support.

The bastard.

Jim sighed.

Ok, time to come clean.

Sort of.

“I don’t have an issue with your age, McCoy.” Jim said, which, yay, truth, at least in regards to the work, “I have purely been concerned with how you were integrating with the ship.”

Also true and avoiding the other main issue with how sometimes when figuring out a tough problem McCoy liked to chew his lips and that little motion always drove Jim nuts.

McCoy blinked, as if surprised, and all those tight sharp edges of his expression dropped for a heartbeat. They were back, a mere second later, but that look of shock, of honest and bone-deep surprise, struck Jim in a way that made him feel suddenly and horribly guilty for all his crazy stupid lustful thoughts.

In many, many more ways than his age, McCoy was still so young. And that thought made something puff up in Jim like an overprotective parent.

“I am getting on fine.” McCoy told him, gruff and his eyes danced away, glancing once at the open window and all that space before shooting down at the ground.

Interesting.

“If you were at all lacking in social activities,” Spock told him, and yeah, of course he chimed in now, and of course his dry voice sounded just the tiniest bit softer. Softer for Spock anyway, “Lieutenant Uhura knows of many groups in the ships where you can meet and mingle with other crew members.”

McCoy glanced across at Spock, and shrugged, noncommittally.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” McCoy looked out the door, and Kirk knew instantly that McCoy wouldn’t join any club, wouldn’t even talk to Uhura unless she came to him with a medical issue.

It made Jim frown.

“Thanks for your time.” McCoy told the wall, and turned on his heel and strode away.

He walked, moved, and Jim’s eyes shot down to-

McCoy had another very, very, very alluring trait and Jim just couldn’t tear his eyes away and he just knew Spock was staring at him.

When the door slid shut behind McCoy, Spock turned and eyed Jim up.

“I wish you success in conquering your problems.” Spock told him, honest as knife.

“Ulrgh.” Jim responded eloquently, tucked his head in his hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452372) by [arrowinthesky (restfulsky5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfulsky5/pseuds/arrowinthesky)




End file.
